High School Will Never End
by loveanimexoxo
Summary: Ugh..High School. Will it ever end? You got your pretty boys, your jocks, your preps, The Snob Squad, and the normal people. INCLUDE 2 PEOPLE FROM SAILOR MOON!
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Ugh..High School. Will it ever end? You got your pretty boys, your jocks, your preps, The Snob Squad, and the normal people. But what will happen if these Three Kings of the School fall for Three Normal Girls? **

Here's The Intro:

Miroku Taisho-18-Student Council President, dating Kaguya Majo, the most popular guy in school, his brothers are Inuyasha Taisho and Sesshomaru Taisho, got the best smile and looks in the yearbook, can be totally rude and stuck up, used to be friends with Sango but then he started high school.

Inuyasha Taisho-16-Captain of the football team, dating Kikyo Miko, been told that Kikyo uses him but never listens, stuck up and rude like his brother, been voted best body in the yearbook, brothers with Miroku and Sesshomaru, used to be friends with Kagome but high school started.

Sesshomaru Taisho-19-Line Backer of the football team, dating Kagura Kaze, also can be stuck up but not as much as his brothers, and he can be really nice when he wants to, voted best hair in the yearbook, big brothers of Miroku and Inuyasha, also been told that Kagura is stupid for him but doesn't listen.

Kikyo Miko-16-Captain of the cheer squak, dating Inuyasha Taisho, the biggest snob of the school, also the leader of "The Snob Squad", best friends with Kaguya and Kagura.

Kaguya Majo-18-Co-Captain of the cheer squad, dating Kaguya Majo, second biggest snob of the school, co-leader of "The Snob Squad", does whatever Kikyo says just to get on her good side, best friends with Kikyo and Kagura.

Kagura Kaze-19-In the cheer squad, dating Sesshomaru Taisho, third biggest snob, in The Snob Squad, best friends with Kikyo and Kaguya, not the smartest person in the world, actually stupid.

Sango Tajiya-18-In the cheer squad only because her mom made her, super nice and kind, used to be best friends with Miroku, best friends with Kagome, always there for anyone.

Kagome Higurashi-16-Also in the cheer squad because Sango made her (lol), also really nice and sweet, used to be best friends with Inuyasha, best friends with Sango, also a good friend.

Koga Ookami-16-On the football team, has to be the nicest football player on the team, has a secret crush on Kagome, best friends with Inuyasha, tries to tell Inuyasha that Kikyo is using him, super sweet and if I do say so myself totally hot.

Rin Nakamura- A very geeky 16 year old girl who only cares about school. She is the geekiest of Lita and Raye. She has long straight brown hair and hazel for eyes. She is kinda tall. She's a funny girl and not considered to be in the popular crowd. She's very outgoing but gets very distracted a lot by friends and boys.

Lita Kino- A 19 year old girl who is very intelligent. She plays softball, basketball, and run track. She's about 5'9. She has big green eyes and brows hair that runs to about her chest but keeps it in a high ponytail. She's outgoing, blunt, and quite intelligent. She have a tight knit group of friends. (Raye and Rin)

Raye Hino- A happy go luck kind of girl! You could know her for years and never see her cry. She's a very tough girl and when you see her in a dress your mouth drops because you rarely see her in one! She plays hard to get. She's a very smart girl. She's been in Ap classes for a very long time. Kinda geeky and is besties with Rin and Lita.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha's POV

Both teams were tied. It was up to me for the team to go to the state championship. "2-37-67 hike" I said. I ran back and threw the ball to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru keeps running. I then run to the touchdown zone. Sesshomaru sees me and throws it to me. Right when I catch it five guys tackle me. The referee runs over, the guys get off then I show them the ball. The crowd goes crazy. All my team mates come to me and tackle me down with joy. And carry me up to the sky. Then all the cheer leaders including Kikyo comes running over to me.

Normal POV

"Oh my god. That was amazing." Kikyo said as she kissed him.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Yeah you were amazing to Sesshy." Kagura said as she kissed him.

"So I guess you like me on top." Sesshomaru said with a small smile.

"Oh yes!" But then she stops and thinks. "Wait, are you talking about the game?" She asked confused.

"Uh, yeah what else would I be talking about?" He said sarcastically.

Kagura doesn't see the sarcasm in his voice. "Nothing." She lied.

~With Sango and Kagome~

"So uh why did we join the cheer team again?" Kagome asked.

"I told you my mom made me!" Sango protested.

"Ugh whatever." She then looks at Koga taking off his helmet and spaces out.

"We should get going they already won." Sango said as she looked at Kagome who was still spaced out. "Kagome!" She snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Kagome!"

She snaps out of it. "Huh?"

"What were you looking at?" Sango questioned her.

"More like who I was looking at." She pointed to Koga.

"You like Koga?" She asked, surprised.

Kagome blushed. "Yeah..."

"Oh you got it bad." Sango said laughing. "Let's go."

Later on Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Kagura all walk into a Pizza Parlor and sit at a table.

"That game was awesome!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh yeah! Up top!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha high fived. **(I'm not gonna make Sesshomaru all tough and mighty on this one. I'm giving him a different personality) **

Kikyo and Kagura roll their eyes at them. "Boys.." Just then Raye, Rin, and Lita walk in and grab a table.

"Well look who walked in.." Kagura said.

"Talk about the ugly devil.." Kikyo said.

"It's talk about the _she _devil Sherlock." Rin pointed out.

"Who's Sherlock?" Kagura asked confused.

Everyone looked at her in disbelief. "Wow..." they all said.

The food came and they all began eating. Kikyo starts throwing fries at the girls. Raye gets fed up with her and is about to hit her.

Rin and Lita grab her before she could. "WOAH! Raye don't!"

"Why shouldn't I? Tell me one reason why!"

"One, she's not worth it." Lita said.

"And two, she's already too ugly...don't make it worse." Rin added.

"Ohhh...Burn.." Everyone said.

"Whatever!" Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Come on girls, let's go somewhere that has a better view." Lita said.

Rin turned to Kikyo. "Oh Kikyo...I forgot to tell you something," She turned to Inuyasha, Kagura, and Sesshomaru. "I hope you guys can read because the sign says no dogs allowed!" Everyone's mouth and eyes went wide. "Let's go guys." The girls leave.

~Outside~

"Oh my gosh! Rin you _totally_ embarrased her! You go girl." Lita said as she did their secret handshake.

"Yeah you definetly showed her." Raye added.

"Now she knows not to mess with us." Rin smiled. Just then 'The Snob Squad' Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walk out of the Pizza Parlor. Kikyo looked at the girls and they glared at her. Kikyo looked away and walked to the car with Kagura and Sesshomaru while Inuyasha approached the girls.

"Look I'm sorry what happened in there...Really...Kikyo can be..."

"A whore?" Raye finished.

"A brat?" Lita added while Rin said nothing.

"I was gonna say a bit sensitive. But that works too..."

"Look Mr. Player, tell your girlfriend to watch it or she will need surgery to get her back in shape...or in a wheelchair...and don't say you're sorry if you don't mean it. Just leave me and my girls alone." Rin said and walked off with her girls leaving a speechless Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

~The Next Day At School~

Miroku was walking down the hallway and bumped into Raye. "Hey! Watch where your going!"

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah you should be." And he walked away and to his next class.

"Ass hole." She muttered under her breath.

Miroku walked to his next class and that was when Kaguya walked up to him. "Hey baby." She kissed him.

"Hey."

"Miroku I'm in a major situation!"

"What's wrong?"

She sighed dramatically. "It's cheerleading...we have no money for uniforms."

"Oh that sucks."

"I was thinking if you could get money from the school fund for cause your like the student council president."

"I could but I can't."

"Why not?" She whined.

"The money is for important things."

"Are you saying our uniforms aren't important!" She started to fake cry.

"Kaguya don't cry..." He sighed. "I'll get your uniforms."

She immediately stopped 'crying'. "Really?"

Miroku smiled. "Yeah."

"Oh Miroku your amazing!" She hugged him.

"You want to get some lunch?"

"No thanks. I got to go design our uniforms bye!" She ran off and Miroku sighed. "Bye."

Kaguya walked up to Kikyo and Kagura who were hiding behind a wall.

"What happened?" Kikyo asked.

"He said yes!"

"Yeah! Let's get to work!"

~With Inuyasha and Koga walking down the hallway~

"Uh can I ask you something?" Koga asked.

"Yeah sure dude what's up?" Inuyasha said casually.

"It's about...Kagome."

"Kagome?...Oh Kagome Higurashi."

"Yeah her!"

"What about her?"

"I kinda got a crush on her but I don't know if she likes me."

"Koga of course she likes you...your fucking hot!" Koga backs away a little. "I didn't mean it like that." Inuyasha corrected himself.

"Uh yeah well I'll go talk to her." Koga walks away fast.

"I'm not gay!" As soon as he yelled that everyone stopped and looked at him. He pulled a girl aside and kissed her. "See I'm not gay!" Then he walked off.

~A Week Later~

"All cheerleaders come to the gym for a quick meeting please." Kikyo said over the intercom.

~In the Gym~

"Alright ladies I called you down here to show you our new uniforms!"

Sango raised her hand. "Um I thought we couldn't afford uniforms."

"Uh we couldn't be we found a way." Kikyo smiled. "Anyways we got the uniforms and Eri is going to model it for us... Eri!" Eri walks out with /wp-conte...

"Those uniforms are too short!" Kagome said.

"Yeah so?"

"So we can't wear them the school won't let us!" Sango pointed out.

"Don't worry we could that covered." Kaguya smiled.

"Anyways that's all we wanted to say so leave and go back to class!" Kikyo yelled and everyone left. "Thanks Eri...Now leave!"

"Bitch.." Eri muttered and left to change into her clothes.

Kikyo stormed out of the gym and into the hall. When she got to the hall everybody in the hall was laughing and pointing at her. She was confused.

A guy barks like a dog. "Want a biscuit?" Then he kept on laughing.

Kikyo saw a printed out paper with her head in the body of a dog. She got mad and went to find Inuyasha. He was in the Boy's Locker Room...half naked..

"INUYASHA! DID YOU SEE THIS!" She said showing him the paper.

He laughed. "Oh my god! That's hilarious!"

Kikyo hit him. "It's not funny! Those nerds did this!"

"Hate to break it to ya...but ya kinda deserved it..."

"What! Are you insane!...Ugh!" Kikyo stormed out into the hall and out of school. Raye, Rin, and Lita were watching and smirked.

"Now that shows her to watch her back." Rin said as they all smiled and walked away.


End file.
